The New Engineers
by Rei-chan. Watch her shine
Summary: There's a new mission for the pilots and their Gundams, but there's not enough time to rebuild them.  The boys meet five interesting young women who say different. One question remains though, how does Heero know them so familiarly?


Black guarded eyes stared at the computer screen in front of them. Full glossed lips pursed as the eyes read the informative data flooding the screen. A growl bubbled up from a pale throat, and out the mouth framed by the delicate lips.

"This isn't good..."

A woman of petite frame turned her chair ninety degrees to her left crossing her ankles as she looked over to the woman who growled. Her legs crossed at the ankles as her skirt fluttered around them.

"What's wrong?" she asked her lips turning downwards into a frown of curiosity.

"Something's going to happen that the Preventers' won't notice 'til it's too late." The first woman answered typing furiously to get more information.

"How do you know?" asked the second woman tilting her head slightly to the left.

"I only noticed it because I was doing my boredom routine."

"Boredom routine? Huh?" A third woman, much younger than the other two, questioned.

"It's where sestra just hacks into random securities. She's done it to the preventers a few times and every time only Little Heero's been able to catch her." A fourth woman spoke as if she was bored and uninterested.

"Oh yes I remember the first time that happened." The second woman giggled recalling the memory, "he called us clearly upset and demanded that she not do it again."

"And you know how sestra is with demands." The fourth woman spoke with a smirk examining her nails.

"Oh Yes I know..." The second woman giggled out.

"If you children are done, I'd like to know the issue that has Jie worried." The owner of fierce nearly glowing green eyes stated, first glancing at the three women before aiming her gaze to the one the fifth woman referred to as Jie.

"Oh, yeah sorry Dragon, what is the huge issue? Can't we send it to Big Brother Heero? And have him inform the preventers?" The third woman asked turning around in her chair now straddling the back.

The first woman groaned in answer, "Heero-kun's gone off grid, I don't trust Une enough to take this information seriously and Milliardo-san is still doing that terraforming thing in secret with Noin-san for Naive-hime."

"You really don't like her do you Jie?" The fierce one asked in concern.

"No I don't, she's a good leader but she's still naive and hasn't a clue as to how the battlefield really is," The first woman sighed giving up on trying to stop it, "I'm grateful at least that Heero-kun and his friends have the patience to tell her when needed." 

"That's good, I really wanna meet my husband's replacement, see if I can't seduce him." The fourth woman said tapping her chin with a small devious smile on her full lips.

"TARA! They're all around Braids' age! How can you say that?" The second woman shouted at Tara in surprise, staring at her incredulously.

"Seriously? They're all my age? Like Big Brother Heero?" The woman now identified as Braids' looked up as she asked with hope lacing her voice.

"Yes, Amy-" The fifth to speak up said before she was interrupted.

"BRAIDS! Call me Braids, only Grandpa G and Gramps Howard can call me Amy, Ya hear me Dragon. IT'S BRAIDS!"

"Braids whatever, either way they're the same age as you within years. But..." Dragon continued with a frustrated tone in her voice.

"But what?" Braids asked frowning.

"But don't expect them to act as you do Kid, that Trowa kid especially. The battlefield is all three of the five of them know (Heero included obviously), so they probably won't appreciate a reminder of what they missed growing up." Tara said in a matter of fact tone.

"As sentimental as this is, this problem isn't going to fix itself and even if Heero-kun discovers it, which he will, it will still be too late to stop the Preventer way." The starter of all this said frustrated glaring at her computer screen as if it was all the objects fault.

"Great, Let me guess we're gonna have to put our plans into action sooner rather than later." Tara said annoyed.

"That's exactly right," The first woman said spinning around and staring at the other four women in the room, she looked to Tara then the petite woman barking out orders to them. "Tara-chan, Kana-chan get to work on the Heavy Arms and Sandrock."

"**Right!**" The two women said in unison, saluting before jumping up and rushing out of the room to get to work.

"Braids-chan I want you to be in charge of getting parts since you have the Deathscythe already rebuilt and only in need of its programming, am I right?" The woman obviously in charge asked in a tone that made the question a statement.

"Yup, and I can do the programming anytime Big Sis." Braids answered with a grin.

"Good, then when parts are needed you're to go get them, got that?"

"10-4 Big Sister." Braids saluted before running out to fulfill her tasks.

Dragon sighed crossing her arms as she stared at the door Braids has just rushed through. "I wouldn't be involving her if she wasn't in contact with the sweepers."

Big Sister made a weary sigh of her own as she rubbed her forehead. "Same here Dragon. Are you going to name it Shenlong?" She asked looking over to Dragon.

"No, I'm going to help my brother in honoring her memory and naming this newest model Nataku, not Shenlong or Altron, but Nataku."

"Sounds good, I'll look further into the problem, but you go and do what you need to do for Nataku." 'Big Sister' said turning back around and beginning her task.

"I will. Will you be rebuilding the Epyon along with Wing Zero?" Dragon asked gently concern coloring her tone.

"Yes," Was the firm response received.

"Alright, just don't pull any all nighters longer than one night a month otherwise Heero won't be pleased with you." Dragon said as she began leaving the room. 

"Who's the older sibling, him or me?" 'Big Sister' said in frustration.

Dragon laughed and smiled at her older Sister, and with a gentle tone in her voice. "You are, but you know how he worries for you."

"I know, go and rebuild Nataku, I'll worry about my sleeping patterns." 'Big Sister' waved her hand as she spoke in a dismissive tone.

"Understood Jie," Dragon smiled leaving the room to go work on Nataku.

'Big Sister' sighed resting her head on the computer desk loneliness creasing her features as she sent an email to an untraceable account. "Heero-kun, where are you? I need you Otouto," She said in a longing tone before falling asleep from exhaustion a tear falling down her cheek.

Jie = sister Chinese

bol' saa sestra = Big sister Russian

Otouto = little brother Japanese

I know... but I had it straight... or at least it's idea and I'm sick and for some reason I get inspired for Gundam when I'm sick... sue me... what I really want though is to be inspired for my yugioh fic... that's the one I really wanna work on... that and the one shot I'm writing for a friend... ugh... I'm hopeless... anyways... hope it's suspenseful enough for you... and I'm pretty sure I got all the girls' names mentioned... well all the ones I wanted mentioned... Dragon's and Big sister's true names will be revealed later... and I might've gotten Sister for Russian wrong... if I did feel free to correct me... in fact if I got ANY language pieces wrong feel free to correct me... and I don't mean "You go this this and this wrong." I mean tell me what I got wrong and what the correction is...


End file.
